The gift
by Antina
Summary: Ils étaient censés partir chez Quatre pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année, mais le destin a frappé à leur porte et voilà Heero et Duo obligés de jouer les nounous pour une petite fille perdue !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : The gift. **

**Auteur : **Antinea

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf… vous allez voir qui.

**Couples : **01x02x01.Mentions de 05xS, 03x04

**Situation : **Après la guerre. Heero et Duo se sont installés ensembles et sont Preventers. Ils ont dans les 27/28 ans...

**Note **: j'ai commencé cette fic il y a loooooooogteeeeeeeemps. Mais je pense qu'elle méritait que je la termine et vous la fasse lire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce n'est que la première partie, mais la fic ne devrait pas compter plus que deux ou trois chapitres.

Le titre est une référence à un roman de Danièle Steel, que je n'ai pas lu mais qu'on m'a raconté (et je crois que de toute façon je ne me souviens pas de l'histoire)...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était un matin ordinaire, un matin clair et froid comme le sont souvent les matins d'hiver.

C'était aussi un matin empli d'effervescence chez le couple Yuy-Maxwell. La cause : on était un 23 décembre et dans quelques heures, ils étaient attendus chez Quatre pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année entre amis.

- Heero, où est-ce que tu as mis ta chemise blanche ?

Duo s'activait dans la chambre, jonglant avec plusieurs paquets emballés, tandis que son compagnon travaillait sur son ordinateur portable.

- Déjà dans la valise.

- Ah, très bien. J'ai dû mettre le cadeau d'Hilde quelque part par là…

Il plongea la tête au fond du placard, pour en ressortir un dixième de seconde plus tard.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour Réléna ? Soit dit en passant, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle n'avait plus de place pour les peluches dans sa chambre…

- Hn. Un collier.

- Sérieux ? Tu lui as acheté un bijou ?

Duo stoppa ses frénétiques recherches pour jeter un regard mi-amusé, mi-incrédule sur son cher et tendre.

- Dans une bijouterie ? ajouta t-il, le sourcil levé.

- Oui…

- J'aurais trop voulu t'y voir, rigola t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui lança un regard noir.

Heero dans une bijouterie, c'était aussi incongru que de voir Wufei je-ne-fais-pas-le-travail-d'une-onna dans une cuisine… songea Duo.

Ses pensées passant comme d'habitude du coq à l'âne, il se dirigea soudain vers la porte en s'exclamant :

- Oh, le facteur a dû passer. Pourvu qu'il n'apporte que des cartes de vœux et pas de factures…

Abandonnant son amant dans leur chambre, Duo dévala avec effervescence les escaliers pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Ils habitaient une jolie maison, dans un beau quartier tranquille, peut-être un peu grande pour seulement deux personnes mais, comme ils recevaient souvent des amis… Il ouvrit la porte se baissa pour récupérer le lait et le journal, comme chaque matin. Cependant, comme il se relevait, il fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose clochait.

Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû faire partie de son paysage ce matin là… Pourtant, c'était un matin banal. Enfin, mis à part le fait que tous les arbres de la rue étaient enguirlandés, et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher pour prendre l'avion pour se rendre dans une des nombreuses maisons de campagne de l'héritier Winner...

Le ciel était bleu, les rues étaient blanches. Et…

A quelques pas de lui, en bas des escaliers du perron, se tenait…

une…

_petite… _

…_fille_ ?

Chacun surpris de la présence de l'autre, ils se regardèrent longuement…

L'enfant était emmitouflée dans un manteau blanc. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en deux couettes comiquement asymétriques, et des yeux noisettes, immenses, au bord des larmes, le fixaient, tandis qu'un pouce était furieusement tété comme une sucette. Son autre menotte était accrochée à une poupée de chiffon aux couleurs délavées…

D'abord déstabilisé, Duo finit par s'approcher précautionneusement. Etait-elle perdue ?

- Salut, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder sans bouger. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais personne n'était en vue. De toute façon, qui voudrait sortir par un froid pareil ? Il fronça les sourcils en même temps qu'il était pris d'un frisson. Oui, ils bénéficiaient d'un mois de décembre déjà particulièrement rude… Que faisait cette enfant dehors par un temps pareil ? Il tendit la main et effleura sa joue. Glacée… Il hésita un instant puis, souriant gentiment à l'enfant, lui tendit les bras.

- Il fait froid, vaut mieux rentrer au chaud…

Docilement, la petite lui ouvrit les bras en retour et se laissa porter. Duo rentra dans la maison, referma la porte derrière lui, oubliant le lait, le journal et le courrier…

Il contempla, perplexe, l'enfant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui leur tombait dessus ? Un instant, il fut tenté de ressortir pour vérifier les deux bouts de la rue. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait apparaître, affolé, à la recherche d'une fillette ?...

Incertain, il finit par appeler son compagnon.

- Heero ? Tu peux descendre un instant ?

A l'étage, le japonais tendit l'oreille en entendant le ton étrangement sérieux de son amant. Avaient-ils encore reçu une lettre étrange ? De temps en temps ils en recevaient : menaces ou félicitations pour leur rôle dans la guerre, propositions d'embauche, déclarations d'amour… Breeeef. Le monde regorgeait de fous.

Il descendit en vitesse et rejoignit Duo dans l'entrée. Ce dernier tenait quelque chose dans les bras.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à… un enfant ?

Interloqué, il s'arrêta à bonne distance et demanda à son compagnon :

- Duo… qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

Duo se tourna vers lui et lui dédia un regard indécis.

- Ah, _ça_, Hee-chan… me semble que c'est une gosse…

Le japonais haussa les sourcils.

_Sans blague ?_

- J'avais cru le remarquer, moi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait _chez nous_ ? fit-il.

Il était clairement interdit.

- Heu… je l'ai trouvée devant l'entrée.

Le brun le regarda, attendant les explications… qui semblaient ne pas venir.

- Devant la maison ? reprit-il alors, dubitatif.

- Oui, juste devant.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux fit un vague geste vers la porte.

- Et il n'y avait personne autour ?

- Non. Je crois...

Duo pausa pour réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Je crois qu'elle était perdue. Où qu'on l'a abandonnée.

- Duooo…

- Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue... Je pouvais pas la laisser dehors par un temps pareil, se justifia le natté.

Toujours sceptique, Heero sortit de la maison, fit quelques pas dehors, ne vit personne, se rappela qu'il était pieds nus et rentra. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il échangea un long regard avec son partenaire.

- Tu vois ? Y'a pas un chat dehors… confirma Duo.

Il ne savait pas d'où sortait l'enfant mais, ce qui était sûr, c'est que personne n'avait l'air de la chercher.

- Mais il y avait une petite fille, rétorqua avec entêtement le japonais. Elle n'est pas tombée du ciel, il y a certainement quelqu'un qui la cherche ?

Duo haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- On cherchera d'où elle vient plus tard, décida t-il. D'abord…

Il considéra un instant la petite qui continuait de sagement sucer son pouce en les écoutant.

- D'abord on va la réchauffer, elle est glacée.

Cela dit, il se dirigea vers le salon.

Le japonais regarda Duo disparaître de sa vue.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

**oOo**

- C'est peut-être la fille d'un voisin ? proposa le japonais.

- Hmm… Je pense pas. On connaît pas tous nos voisins mais le quartier est assez chic. Et, d'après ses vêtements… elle ne vient pas d'une famille aisée. Peut-être même pas d'une famille moyenne, à moins qu'ils aient beaucoup d'enfants et qu'ils refilent les vêtements des plus âgés aux plus petits…

Duo, assis sur le divan, les coudes sur les genoux, contemplait pensivement l'enfant qui jouait avec sa poupée, sur le tapis, ni trop près ni trop loin de la cheminée. Il lui avait ôté son manteau dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui les renseignerait sur l'identité de la petite ; des papiers, une gourmette, une étiquette… Mais rien.

La seule chose qu'il avait remarquée, c'etait qu'elle semblait en bonne santé, même si ses vêtements étaient loins d'être neufs…

- Il faut qu'on retrouve ses parents, déclara Heero.

Duo détourna avec réluctance ses yeux de l'enfant pour fixer son compagnon. Il hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Ils doivent s'inquiéter… Mais je vais leur dire un mot, quand on les aura trouvé…

Son visage pris une expression indignée.

- C'est totalement irresponsable et inconscient d'égarer un gosse par ce froid, surtout aussi jeune…

Le brun prit un instant pour plaindre les pauvres parents qui allaient avoir à faire à Shinigami dans toute sa splendeur. En attendant, il proposa :

- Appelons la police. Quelqu'un a peut-être reporté une disparition, et de toute façon, elle doit être mise au courant qu'on l'a trouvé.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Oui, on va faire ça. Ah, laisse-moi appeler, je connais quelqu'un au commissariat du coin…

Duo se leva et empoigna le téléphone trônant dans un coin, composant rapidement un numéro.

_- Commissariat de X…, j'écoute ?_

_- Duo Maxwell des Preventers à l'appareil, est-ce Mickael est dans le coin ? _

_- Je vous le passe tout de suite, Monsieur Maxwell…_

_- 'Lo ?_

_- Mike ? C'est Duo. _

_- Maxwell ? Argh ! A chaque fois que tu m'appelles, ça découle sur des ennuis à n'en plus finir… Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ?_

L'oreille collée au combiné, Duo se mit à aller et venir dans le salon.

_- Ben, figure-toi que ce matin, j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée et devine ce que j'ai trouvé ?_

_- Le Père Noël en avance ?_

_- Haha. Non, une petite fille…_

_- …_

_- Et donc, je voudrais savoir si personne n'a déclaré une disparition d'enfants… _

_- …Il pourrait pas t'arriver des trucs plus… normaux, de temps en temps ? Ca nous ferait des vacances… _

Un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil.

_- Bon, reprit Mickael, des disparitions, malheureusement, il y en a pleins. Comment elle est, ta gamine ? T'as pensé à lui demander son nom ?_

_- Haha. Je l'aurait fait si elle n'était pas si... petite. Elle parle pas ! Elle doit même pas avoir ses deux ans… Sinon, ben, elle est … petite ?_

_- Hm. Si c'est tout ce que tu peux me dire on va pas aller bien loin…_

_- Oh, ça va ! Elle a des cheveux noirs coiffés en couettes, des yeux marron clair, elle porte un manteau blanc et des chaussures marron. Pas mal usées, ce ne sont pas des habits neufs… _

_- Gourmette, bijou ?_

_Duo vérifia rapidement et ne trouva rien. _

_- Nope. _

_- OK... rien d'autre ? A quelle heure tu l'as trouvée ?_

_- Il devait être 9 heure et quart..._

_- Hmm… Je suis en train de vérifier nos fichiers, je n'ai rien qui lui ressemble… De plus, aucune disparition d'enfant en bas âge n'a été déclarée depuis plus d'une semaine. Bon, je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un des services sociaux pour la prendre. Devrait être là dans une heure à peu près… Sinon, je te tiens au courant si on voit arriver des parents paniqués..._

_- Mm, ok… tu connais l'adresse ?… _

_- Ouais, y'a pas d'soucis. Et pense à moi à Noël, hein ! Allez, salut, vieux ! _

_- Salut, Mike, j'te revaudrais ça… _

Secouant la tête, amusé, il raccrocha.

- Sacré Mickey…

- C'est qui, ce Mickey ?

Heero avait posé la question d'un air désintéressé. Pourtant, Duo remarqua que le coin droit de sa bouche se tordait légèrement… D'humeur taquine, il répondit :

- Mike ? C'est un pote à moi, grand, yeux verts, un corps d'athlète, je l'ai rencontré dans un bar y'a quelques mois, on a sympathisé et puis…

Voyant les prunelles d'Heero soudainement virer au noir, l'américain coupa court à la plaisanterie. Rendre Heero jaloux était amusant, le rendre de mauvaise humeur n'était pas vraiment souhaitable. Il regarda son amant s'approcher avec méfiance, mais fut tout de même surpris lorsque ce dernier, d'un mouvement rapide, l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

- Un corps d'athlète, hein ?

Duo s'apprêtait à rétablir la vérité sur Mike (un sympathique quinquagénaire marié et père de trois enfants) quand la bouche d'Heero s'approcha dangereusement de la sienne, pour lui souffler :

- J'vais t'en donner, du sport, moi…

Quelques millimètres encore à franchir…

BAM !

Ils se séparèrent en sursautant, les mains cherchant automatiquement à se saisir de l'arme la plus proche…

Quand des pleurs se firent entendre…

- Je t'avais dit que le vase sur la table basse, c'était pas une bonne idée, fit Heero.

Duo considéra un instant le vase renversé sur tapis désormais mouillé, les fleurs éparpillées partout, et l'enfant en pleurs juste à côté. S'approchant d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et se mit en devoir de la calmer.

-Chut, c'est pas grave, y a pas de bobos… fit-il après vérification.

Heero ramassa le vase et les fleurs et les replaça sur la table. Il contempla le tapis humide, puis haussa les épaules.

- Y'a qu'à laisser sécher.

Duo fit la moue.

- Ca va faire des marques…

- Ca t'apprendra à acheter des fleurs en décembre…

Le châtain lui tira la langue.

- Elles étaient en promo…

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais chercher l'ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur le net, et éventuellement consulter les données des Preventers. Toi tu peux continuer à t'occuper de…

Il fit un geste en direction de l'enfant et disparut à l'étage.

Duo redirigea son attention sur ce qu'il portait dans ses bras.

Dieu merci, elle avait cessé de pleurer.

**oOo**

Heero redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Duo avait redéposé l'enfant au sol, et gardait un œil attentif sur elle.

- Au fait, quelqu'un des services sociaux devrait passer la prendre dans l'heure. Le temps de terminer nos valises et on devrait être chez Quatre pour le déjeuner… Un manguanac devrait nous attendre à la sortie de l'aéroport.

- Hn.

Il jeta un coup d'œil tendre à son compagnon qui avait saisi son ordinateur portable et tapotait à vive allure sur les touches noires, de l'autre côté du divan. Il avait l'air boudeur le plus mignon du monde…

Un bruit étrange le fit sursauter. Un bruit qui se reproduisit…

- Cé golo…

Et la fillette, amusée par les gundams miniatures exposés dans la vitrine du salon, rigola encore…

- Ca parle… murmura Heero, presque hypnotisé.

Duo lui jeta un regard de travers.

- « _Ca »_ n'a peut-être pas encore de nom, mais c'est un être humain, alors n'en parle pas comme d'un objet… sermonna t-il. Pour toute réponse, Heero haussa les épaules.

Duo reporta son attention sur l'enfant pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'elle recommençait à pleurer…

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard alarmé dès que les premiers cris, plaintifs, se firent entendre.

- Chut, pleure pas, ma puce...

Duo s'accroupit près d'elle, et se trouva face à deux immenses yeux en détresse. Ne sachant trop quoi faire pour faire cesser les pleurs, il se releva et lança à Heero tout en quittant la pièce :

- Elle a peut-être faim ? Surveille-la deux secondes, je vais voir ce qu'on a à la cuisine…

- Hein ? Duo, attends…

Mais Duo n'avait rien attendu du tout et était déjà hors de la pièce. Heero fixa l'enfant, priant presque inconsciemment pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer et se tienne tranquille. Il se crut presque exaucé quand les pleurs cessèrent, mais retint son souffle lorsqu'elle se leva et avança, à petits pas malhabiles, vers lui.

Prudemment, il regarda l'enfant tenter de monter sur le canapé. Et y arriver… La petite se tint debout, se retourna, et s'assit près de lui. Heero se tenait rigoureusement immobile. Elle se pencha, comme pour regarder quelque chose sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- ah bi ! gaba da ?

Puis, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre et repartit, sous le regard du jeune homme qui recommença à respirer…

Il l'observa tandis qu'elle déambulait dans le salon, se tendit lorsque sa tête passa dangereusement près de l'angle de la table, délaissa son ordinateur et se leva, prêt à bondir, lorsqu'elle s'approcha dangereusement de la cheminée, se permit de respirer de nouveau lorsqu'elle s'en éloigna, et réagit finalement à temps lorsqu'elle se cogna légèrement contre la table basse et faillit de nouveau faire tomber le vase.

- Kuso…

Les pleurs avaient repris de plus belle. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas cognée bien fort… Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Heero s'était agenouillé près d'elle et lui tapotait maladroitement le bras, espérant vivement le retour de sa moitié. Des yeux bruns, humides et perdus, se levèrent vers lui et l'enfant se rapprocha. Sanglotant un peu moins fort, elle tendit les bras, et le regarda, pleine d'attente. Ce qu'elle voulait était très clair, mais le jeune homme ignorait comment le lui donner. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais porté d'enfant dans ses bras… Il avait toujours réussi à éviter des contacts trop rapprochés avec le fils de Wufei et Sally.

Et Duo qui ne revenait pas…

Précautionneusement, il plaça ses mains sous chaque bras tendu, et se releva en soulevant l'enfant. Une fois en haut, il la ramena contre lui et, cherchant à imiter la manière dont Duo l'avait porté tout à l'heure, la cala contre sa hanche.

- J'ai retrouvé un paquet de petits beurres, tu crois que… Heero ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, surpris par la scène.

Un Heero visiblement mal à l'aise se tourna vers lui, une fillette en pleurs dans les bras.

- Elle… s'est cognée.

Duo passa du visage de son amant à celui de l'enfant, puis revint sur le premier tout en choisissant de ne pas commenter.

- Tu crois qu'elle mange des petits beurres, fit-il en agitant le paquet.

- Gâto…

Redirigeant son attention vers les bras maintenant tendu vers lui, Duo sourit, satisfait.

- On dirait que oui. Parfait...

**oOo**

- Tu es sûr qu'il avait dit dans l'heure ?

Heero regardait sa montre, un air frustré au visage. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient dans le salon, surveillant une gamine qui avait mis des miettes de petit beurre partout dans la pièce.

- Si on ne part pas dans les prochaines 15 minutes, on rate l'avion, ajouta le brun.

Duo, pensif, haussa distraitement les épaules.

- On prendra le suivant... Faudra juste dire à Quatre qu'il nous attende pas pour le déjeûner.

- Hn.

- Elle... elle me rappelle quelqu'un, murmura absentement le natté. Mais je ne sais pas trop qui. Peut-être un des gosses recueilli par l'orphelinat Maxwell.

Il était rare que Duo parle de son enfance, alors Heero fit taire sa frustration et s'assit près de Duo pour l'écouter attentivement.

- Je faisais pas trop attention aux plus petits, je les trouvais trop petits justement pour être intéressants. Mais des fois, soeur Hélène me demandait de m'occuper d'eux, pour qu'elle puisse faire autre chose en attendant, comme préparer le repas... Je me souviens qu'il y en avait trois ou quatre... Des bébés qui parlaient à peine. La plupart ont même pas pu fêter leur troisième anniversaire...

Heero prit la main de Duo et la pressa en signe de soutien. Le téléphone sonna, et Duo se précipita dans le hall d'entrée pour répondre.

- Duo Maxwell, j'écoute ?

- M. Maxwell, ici Anna Morris du service de la protection à l'enfance…

**oOo**

Encore une fois laissé à surveiller la fillette, Heero la contempla, oubliant son énervement face au risque de retard. Il détestait être en retard.

La petite fille, jusqu'ici sagement assise sur le tapis et jouant avec sa poupée, voyant que son attention était dirigée sur elle, se leva et le rejoignit. Incertain de ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il lui tendit une main. Prenant un de ses doigts dans sa menotte, elle le secoua, souriant comme si c'était un jeu.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les enfants. Encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient aussi... jeunes.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le retour de Duo, qui, appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte, triturait sa natte.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- On a un problème.

- Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore… fit-il, ne lâchant pas l'enfant des yeux parce qu'elle se dirigeait maintenant beaucoup trop près de son portable à son goût.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

Duo s'approcha.

- Les gens du service social... Ils peuvent pas venir la récupérer avant demain…

La tête d'Heero se tourna si soudainement vers lui qu'il entendit un craquement.

- _**Quoi**_ ?

Son expression était incrédule... Duo haussa les mains en signe d'impuissance, redoublant les tortions de cheveux entre ses mains.

- La neige les a bloqué de l'autre côté de la ville... Ils nous demandent de garder l'enfant jusqu'à demain...

- On est déjà en retard pour aller chez Quatre, fit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?

- La déposer chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'expression sombre sur le visage de Duo lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne considérait pas ça comme une bonne idée.

- On l'a trouvée, elle est notre responsabilité...

Prenant l'air hésitant, il demanda d'une voix plus douce :

- On ira chez Quatre demain ? C'est qu'à une heure d'ici, de toute façon…

Heero soupira. Il semblait finalement qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix.

- Ok. Mais tu appelles Quatre et tu lui expliques...

- Pas de problème...

Après un bref baiser sur la joue, il retourna au téléphone...

**oOo**

- Rashid ? C'est Duo. Quatre ou Trowa sont là ?... Ha... Alors, tu pourrais dire à Quatre qu'on sera pas là pour midi ? On a un empêchement, on sait pas quand est-ce qu'on pourra se libérer... Non, non, c'est pas vraiment grave... Juste embêtant... Je ne sais pas... Demain, sans doute... Non, j'ai pas l'heure... T'embête pas, on prendra un taxi... Tu peux faire ça ?... Okay, c'est génial... Merci beaucoup... Non, non, je vous raconterai ça quand on sera là-bas... Okay... A demain !

Distrait par les derniers évènements, Duo raccrocha rapidement, ne remarquant pas qu'il n'avait pas très bien reposé le combiné sur son socle...

**oOo**

- Bon... fit Duo.

- ...

- On reste ici jusqu'à demain, mais... va falloir s'occuper d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, déclara Heero.

- Oh, pour une journée, je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller. J'appelerai bien Sally, mais elle est probablement en route pour se rendre chez Quatre...

- Réléna ?

- Idem. Et avant que tu le demandes, je pense que les autres filles aussi.

- Ok, soupira le brun. Par quoi on commence ?

- Il faut qu'on aille faire des courses, décida Duo. On ne peut pas la garder avec seulement ce qu'elle a sur elle. Elle a sûrement besoin… d'un biberon… de petits pots… de… couches…

Les deux hommes, alarmés, se regardèrent et déglutirent.

**oOoOo**

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas échanger ? demanda Duo encore une fois.

Ils avaient fini par arriver au centre commercial. A la plus grande horreur d'Heero, la place était affreusement bondée, 23 décembre oblige...

Heero secoua la tête énergiquement et poursuivit sa route sans s'arrêter.

- Non, ça va. Je pousse le chariot, et toi… tu la portes.

Duo regarda autour de lui, sceptique. Porter l'enfant ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il sentait que les courses allaient s'avérer longues et suffisamment fatiguantes comme ça.

- Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée…

Bousculant Heero d'un coup de hanches, il se plaça devant le chariot et, d'une main, fit descendre le petit siège. Précautionneusement, il y assit ensuite l'enfant.

- Voooooooiiiiiiiiiiila… Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Enfin, c'est ce que font les autres parents... Ca va, t'es bien installée, fifille ?

La petite regarda curieusement son nouveau siège et, apparemment satisfaite, se mit à remuer des jambes. Heero reprit sa place de pousseur de caddy, et la mission acheter les courses pour bébé commença. Ils traversèrent nombres de rayons... Pour finalement se retrouver devant le seul rayon du magasin dans lequel ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés…

Celui des couches.

Incertains, ils s'avancèrent entre les étagères, regardant curieusement tous ces produits étrangers.

Duo glissa un regard à son compagnon. Heero était étrangement... rouge ? Décidant de couper court à son malaise, il attrapa le premier paquet semblant répondre à leurs critères. C'était rose, et pour les enfants d'un an et demi à deux ans. Il espérait que ça ferait l'affaire.

- Bien. Maintenant, la nourriture.

Heero acquiesça et fit demi-tour. Heureusement, le rayon était moins... gênant.

- Elle a sûrement encore l'âge de manger des petits pots, non ?

- Certainement, acquiesça Heero, qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Duo brandit devant son nez deux pots légèrements différents.

- Carottes ou légumes verts ?

Heero haussa un sourcil et répondit :

- Heu… Légumes verts ?

- Hm, moi je préfère carottes.

Et il plaça le pot orange dans le chariot. Heero leva les yeux vers le ciel, se sachant s'il devait soupirer ou sourire.

- Prend le vert aussi, on ne sais pas si un pot sera suffisant...

- Ouais, t'as raison... Seulement deux pots ? Faut qu'elle mange aussi ce soir...

Duo choisit plusieurs autres plats diversement emballés, ainsi que des compotes spécialés bébé.

- On l'a que jusqu'à demain, rappela Heero.

- Au cas où elle aimerait pas quelque chose, répondit le natté. Bon... ensuite...

- Biberon ?

Le japonais tendit la main vers l'emplacement empli de petites bouteilles à tétine.

- Ouais, biberon...

- Lequel ?

- Hum. Je sais pas, moi... Prend celui qui te plaît...

Heero lui lança un regard de travers.

- Bibi !

Heero regarda la fillette devant lui, agitant sa main vers les biberons, une expression ravie au visage.

- Je crois que c'est le diminutif de biberon, remarqua t-il très sérieusement.

Amusé, Duo répondit :

- Je crois aussi. Au moins, on sait qu'elle en utilise encore. Alors...

ll examina les diverses bouteilles.

- Elles sont toutes différentes. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elles sont pour des âges différents ou que c'est juste une question de design ?

- Aucune idée, admit le soldat parfait.

Ils se regardaient, indécis, quand leur attention fut attirée par une présence proche qui n'avait pas bougée depuis quelques minutes. Une dame d'âge moyen, devant un caddy bien rempli, les regardaient suspicieusement.

- Tout va bien, messieurs ? demanda t-elle, son regard passant de l'enfant aux deux étranges jeunes hommes plantés devant le rayon biberon.

Duo, ne perdant pas une miette de son aplomb, répondit, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres :

- Ma soeur nous a laissé la petite parce que son mari a eu un accident, et elle ne pouvait pas emmener la gamine a l'hôpital. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu le temps de nous laisser ses affaires...

- Oh, je vois. Son regard s'éclaira, ayant trouvé une explication valable à cet étrange spectacle. Je suis désolée, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave ?

- Pardon ?

- Votre beau-frère ...?

- Oh, non, un accident de travail, il s'en remettra, merci de vous en soucier.

- Prenez celui là, dit-elle en leur tendant un biberon. Si vous lui donnez du lait, n'oubliez pas de vérifier la température. Et faites lui faire faire une sieste après le repas. Le rayon des vêtements est par là-bas, si vous avez besoin d'un pyjama. Vous avez des couches ? Parfait. Pensez aussi aux lingettes ! Changez la après la sieste, et ensuite pour la mettre au lit, après son bain. Bon courage !

- Heu... merci, madame...

- Mais avec plaisir.

Satisfaite,la femme s'éloigna, après un dernier gouzi gouza destiné à l'enfant.

Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard.

- Sieste ?

- Bain ?

- Pyjama ?

L'expression d'Heero semblait dire : "tout ça c'est de ta faute"... Duo haussa les épaules et, philosophe, lança :

- On y arrivera. Ca peut pas être si compliqué que ça. Des gens font ça tous les jours... Et ils savent pas faire autant de choses que nous.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le chariot dans le rayon vêtement.

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, il semblait qu'ils avaient fait le tour de tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Soupirant de soulagement, Duo dit gaiement :

- Bon, je crois qu'on a tout. Opération rentrer à la maison, soldat !

- Ninmou ryoukai, répondit Heero, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Kai !

Le cri plein de joie fit sourire les deux hommes.

**oOo**

Le premier repas s'était plutôt bien passé. Duo avait juste eu à changer de t-shirt parce qu'il avait été couvert de... truc vert. Heero, s'étant préparé au pire, avait seulement eu le sol de la cuisine à nettoyer.

Ensuite, ils l'avaient mise en pyjama et l'avait couchée dans des draps propres sur le canapé, là où ils pouvaient facilement la surveiller. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir, et n'avait guère bougé durant son sommeil. Ils supposaient qu'elle devait être fatiguée.

Maintenant elle s'était réveillée, et un défi de taille attendaient les deux garçons.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Tu saurais pas, par hasard… Comment on change une couche ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

à suivre.

Je devrais poster la suite (et sans doute fin) la semaine prochaine... Enfin, j'espère. Sinon, ça vous plaît ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : (à ne pas lire si vous n'en avez rien à faire de mes excuses...) **

Donc, lesdites excuses pour vous avoir fait tant attendre. Je suis vraiment désolée et me sent assez coupable... Oui, j'avais dit que j'updaterai la semaine suivante, et j'avais réellement l'intention de le faire. J'ai travaillé sur la fic tout les soirs de cette fameuse semaine... Et quelques scènes que je n'arrivais pas à écrire m'ont pris la tête. Ensuite, la vie a repris le dessus...J'ai passé mon code, joué dans un court métrage (et oui, mon premier rôle d'actrice... Probablement le dernier également, mais c'était bien marrant...), et puis il y a les cours et les examens... J'ai tout bêtement arrêter d'écrire, pas le temps et, j'avoue, pas l'envie, ou pas d'inspiration... Ah, et sachez aussi que malgré mon soi disant statut d'étudiant, je n'ai eu en tout et pour tout qu'une petite dizaine de jours de vacances (soupire... plus on vieillit, plus les vacances se font courtes et rares...) Et donc en ce moment je suis en stage, je pars à 7h30 et je rentre à 19 h... Bon, ok, j'arrête de m'apitoiyer sur mon sort et de chercher des excuses.

Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture.

**The Gift, Partie 2.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Le premier repas s'était plutôt bien passé. Duo avait juste eu à changer de t-shirt parce qu'il avait été couvert de... truc vert. Heero, s'étant préparé au pire, avait seulement eu le sol de la cuisine à nettoyer. _

_Ensuite, ils l'avaient mise en pyjama et l'avait couchée dans des draps propres sur le canapé, là où ils pouvaient facilement la surveiller. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir, et n'avait guère bougé durant son sommeil. Ils supposaient qu'elle devait être fatiguée. _

_Maintenant elle s'était réveillée, et un défi de taille attendaient les deux garçons. _

_- Heero ?_

_- Hn ?_

_- Tu saurais pas, par hasard… Comment on change une couche ?_

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard alarmé…

- Ca ne doit pas être trop difficile, avança Duo.

- Hn.

- Suffit de lire les instructions. Ca peut pas être plus compliqué que de réparer un gundam à partir de morceaux de ferrailles rouillés...

- Hn.

- J'suis touché par ton soutien, chéri.

- Hn hn.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard...

- Evidemment, i'z'ont pas pensé à mettre un mode d'emploi pour les parents débutants, marmonna Duo après avoir examiner le paquet en long et en large.

N'y trouvant rien d'utile et exaspéré, il finit par le balancer sur son amant en le fusillant du regard.

- Je croyais que tu savais tout faire… demanda t-il.

- La puériculture n'était pas incluse dans l'enseignement de J. Je croyais qu'à l'orphelinat tu t'occupais des autres enfants ? contra Heero en ramassant une couche entre deux doigts et en l'examinant à bonne distance…

- Mais je n'avais pas à les changer ! J'avais tout juste huit ans…

Le ton montait rapidement, quand un cri stoppa leur querelle. Consternés, ils retournèrent leur attention sur l'enfant qui, habillée seulement de sa couche, faisait d'horribles grimaces tristes. Immédiatement, Duo entreprit de la distraire en faisant des têtes drôles et en la chatouillant, et bientôt des rires aigus retentirent dans la pièce.

- Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas qu'on se dispute... remarqua Heero.

- C'est bête de se disputer pour une couche, aussi... sourit Duo. On la change ensemble ?

Bien que visiblement réticent, Heero acquiesça.

**oOo**

- Voilà ! T'es toute propre, maintenant !

Un rire joyeux lui répondit.

Ca n'avait pas été des plus simple, mais en s'y mettant à deux, ils avaient réussi à déterminer dans quelle sens la couche devait être mise, et quel scratch allait où. Maintenant, devant une petite fille souriante et toute propre, ils se sentaient bizarrement fiers...

Apparemment mise en confiance maintenant, la fillette semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir sa langue et babillait à tout va. Amusé, Duo tentait de mettre un peu de sens dans ce qu'elle racontait.

- Oh fait, fit-il soudain, c'est bête mais je t'ai même pas posé la question, peut-être que tu connais ton nom ? Comment tu t'appelles ? prononça t-il avec application.

- Mi !

- Mi ? C'est... court.

- Mimi !

- Heu, oui, c'est mimi aussi...

Heero, devant son ordinateur, laissait son regard dévier de temps en temps sur le spectacle. Duo avait un don avec les enfants, songeait-il. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient en présence du fils de Wufei, qui allait sur ses trois ans.

Considérant sa personnalité ouverte et joueuse, ce n'était pas étonnant. Heero était sûr qu'il aurait fait un excellent père, s'il avait choisi de fonder une famille avec une femme. En l'occurence, la question pour eux s'était rarement posée. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble très tôt, ils n'étaient alors même pas encore majeurs, et leur style de vie ainsi que leur métier se mariaient mal avec une vie de famille traditionnelle.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Duo continua d'occuper l'enfant, lui dédiant toute son attention puisque de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne manquait pas d'imagination et, fort heureusement, de patience aussi...

Ce fut donc Heero qui prépara le repas. Ce dernier fut animé, et dura bien plus longtemps que les quinze minutes qu'il leur fallait habituellement pour manger et débarrasser la table. Etait-ce ainsi que se passaient les repas dans les familles ? Les garçons trouvèrent l'expérience étrange mais pas désagréable...

**oOo**

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là...

Quatre secoua la tête.

- Ca sonne encore occupé...

- C'est bizarre, fit Hilde. Personne n'a aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu les retenir ? Rashid n'avait pas beaucoup de renseignements...

- Quoi que ce soit, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une affaire pour les preventers, intervint Lady Une, qui évidemment aurait été au courant si cela avait été le cas puisque c'était sous ses ordres que travaillaient les deux anciens pilotes.

- Oui, eh bien cela ne me rassure pas... murmura Quatre.

- Est-ce que tu ressens... quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Réléna.

Le jeune homme blond ferma les yeux et se concentra. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

- Je ressens des choses étranges, mais rien d'alarmant. Pas de sentiment de danger ou de douleur...

- Bon, je suppose qu'il nous faudra attendre qu'ils daignent nous donner de leurs nouvelles. Mais ils ont intérêts à avoir une sacrément bonne excuse, j'ai pas fait tout le chemin depuis L2 pour me voir poser un lapin ! s'exclama Hilde.

**oOo**

Chez les Yuy-Maxwell, l'heure du bain venait de sonner... Et Heero n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre cette mission en charge.

- Tu t'en occupes ! décréta t-il à Duo.

Un regard noir de ce dernier et le japonais crut bon de revoir sa position.

- Ok, je viens t'aider...

Duo souleva l'enfant et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, tout en lui parlant :

- On va prendre un bain, OK ? Tu sais ce que c'est, le bain ? C'est comme une piscine, sauf que c'est dans la maison, donc y aura plein d'eau mais c'est pas grave si tu sais pas nager... Bon... opération bain... On ouvre les robinets et on laisse couler l'eau...

Quand la baignoire fut à moitié pleine, le jeune homme demanda :

- Tu crois que c'est la bonne température ?

Heero plongea sa main quelques secondes et acquiesça.

- Je reviens...

Et il disparut à l'étage. Duo haussa les épaules et commença à déshabiller la fillette.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de jouets... murmura distraitement Duo.

Même s'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais pris un bain, encore moins avec des jouets, durant son enfance, il gardait l'image un peu clichée du canard en plastique jaune que l'ont donnait aux enfants pour les amuser durant le bain...

Le retour d'Heero le sortit de ses pensées, et il le considéra bizarrement un instant.

- Pourquoi tu t'es changé ?

Le brun ne portait en effet plus la chemise bleu qu'il avait mise ce matin mais un vieux t-shirt qu'il mettait pour traîner à la maison. Heero ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais Duo ne tarda pas à le savoir, une fois que son propre t-shirt fut entièrement mouillé par les éclaboussures de l'enfant...

Consterné, Duo regarda l'état de leur salle de bain.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une technique... Les gens n'ont quand même pas à affronter un ras-de-marée chaque fois qu'ils donnent le bain à leur enfant, non ?

Heero, occupé à savonner la petite fille, haussa une épaule.

- Un coup de serpillère et ça devrait aller... Tiens-la un instant tu veux, elle bouge trop...

Après le bain, il fallu lui mettre son pyjama. Après avoir examiné le vêtement dans tous les sens, Duo fit passer la tête et les bras dans les ouverture prévues à ces effets...

- C'est pas hyper pratique, ce truc. On dirait presque une combinaison spatiale...

- Rose ?...

- Ouais, bon...

Il retourna son attention vers une fillette souriante, et lui dit :

- T'es une gentille fille toi, hein ? Sage comme une image...

- C'est pas ce que tu disais quand elle t'as fait courir dans tout le salon pendant deux heures tout à l'heure, remarqua ironiquement Heero.

- Tous les enfants courent partout, et crois-moi, elle est pas pire que certains... Dis, comment on fait pour cette nuit ? On aurait peut-être dû acheter un berceau... fit Duo.

- On n'allait pas acheter un berceau pour une nuit... On peut la remettre sur le canapé ?... proposa Heero.

- T'es fou ? On pourra pas la surveiller. Et si cette fois elle tombe et se casse quelque chose ?

Heero considéra la chose.

- On l'attache ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Duo secoua la tête.

- Je ne répondrais même pas à ça. M'enfin, 'Ro, tu peux pas attacher un gosse pendant qu'il dort !

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Ok.

Duo la regarda et pris sa décision.

- On va la faire dormir avec nous. Je serais pas tranquille si elle est dans une autre pièce... On n'a qu'à la mettre entre nous ?

- Tu bouges beaucoup, la nuit, indiqua Heero.

- Je peux ne pas bouger quand il le faut ! rétorqua t-il.

Heero le regarda, sceptique.

- Mais puisque je te le dis !

- Okay, okay… On la met au milieu.

- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, poussin... fit Duo à l'enfant.

- Dodo ?

- Oui, dodo... Va te préparer, fit-il a son compagnon, je m'occupe d'elle.

Il la prit par la main et la mena dans leur chambre. Pendant qu'elle déambulait dans la pièce sous l'oeil attentif de Duo, il mit des draps propres sur le lit. Ensuite il la coucha au milieu, la tête sur l'oreiller. Heero revint, en caleçon et t-shirt, les cheveux encore humides.

- Je vais me doucher aussi, j'en ai pour deux minutes, fit Duo en disparaissant.

Heero s'assit les jambes croisées sur le lit, face à une petite boule remuante, et l'observa attentivement pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, l'enfant se rapprocha de lui à quatre pattes.

- Sanson !

- Hn ?

- Sanson !

- Tu veux que je chante une chanson ? demanda t-il, sceptique.

- voui !

- OUI, articula t-il pour corriger son expression.

- Ouuiii... reprit-elle, la bouche formant exagéremment les sons...

- Bien. Je... Je ne connais pas de chanson...

- Sante !

Le regard expectatif ne le lâchant pas, il se mit malgré tout à fredonner un air qui passait souvent à la radio...En l'écoutant, elle se mit à sucer son pouce.

Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier le prévinrent du retour de Duo.

- Elle doit être fatiguée, fit-il en remarquant l'enfant presque immobile, le pouce dans la bouche.

Sans faire de bruits, ils se s'étendirent de chaque côté du lit.

- Bonne nuit, fit Duo en éteignant la dernière lumière.

- 'Nuit.

Il était rare qu'ils se couchent aussi tôt (excepté lorsqu'une mission le demandait), mais la journée avait été riche en émotions, aussi trouvèrent-il assez rapidement le sommeil...

**oOo**

Un cri perçant les réveilla soudain au milieu de la nuit, projetant Heero à terre, arme au poing, tandis que Duo allumait la lumière pour révéler l'éclat d'un couteau aiguisé...

Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face avec... un bébé en pleurs ?

Rangeant les armes à leur place, c'est-à-dire, sous les oreillers, ils se rassirent sur le lit et échangèrent un regard, dérouté par une situation hautement inhabituelle...

Finalement, Duo prit l'initiative de saisir l'enfant dans ses bras, et en profita pour s'assurer rapidement qu'elle était physiquement indemne.

- Shhhhh... murmura t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la faire pleurer ? demanda Heero, sourcils froncés.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Peut-être. La faim ?

- Elle a bien mangé au dîner...

Une même pensée leur traversa l'esprit et leur regards convergèrent vers les couches de l'enfant...

Précautionneusement, Duo approcha son nez de la zone potentiellement dangereuse.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être ça. Tiens, sent !

Heero recula.

- Tu as dit que ça ne sentait rien !

- Oui, mais je suis pas sûr. Vérifie !

Avec réticence, Heero renifla légèrement, puis secoua la tête.

- R.A.S…, fit-il, soulagé.

- Bon, ça doit pas être ça.

Les pleurs s'étaient quelque peu calmés, mais pas tout à fait arrêtés. Duo se leva et se mit à faire des vas et viens en tapotant le dos de la gamine et en murmurant des petits riens.

Une nouvelle fois depuis que Duo avait ouvert leur porte la veille au matin, Heero fut marqué par l'étrangeté de la sitation. Voir Duo, à 02h00 du matin, creuser des tranchées dans le tapis de leur chambre à coucher pour endormir un enfant était tout bonnement irréaliste.

Finalement, il finit par remarquer que son amant avait l'air inconfortable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut que... hum... j'ailles aux toilettes...

- Dépose là sur le lit.

Duo regarda la fillette, s'attardant sur les yeux larmoyants qui recommençaient à se fermer.

- Hum... Tu voudrais pas la prendre plutôt ? J'ai l'impression que la balancer comme ça la calme et l'endort...

De mauvais gré, Heero se leva et tendit les bras.

- Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas compliqué...

- Hn...

- Enfin, si tu te dis que c'est PAS compliqué...

Duo partit, et Heero se retrouva à son tour à user la moquette. L'enfant avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Tandis qu'il la regardait, elle entrouvrit les yeux et ils se fixèrent.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lire son regard. A cause de son métier, c'était pourtant quelque chose dans lequel il était devenu expert.

Un peu de fatigue, peut-être...

De l'innocence.

Une innocence qu'il trouvait... effrayante, d'une certaine façon.

Il posa sa bouche sur la peau de son front. Elle était chaude, et surtout incroyablement douce. Elle avait aussi une odeur de bébé, faite de savon, de lait, et de quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable...

Il continuait de tourner lentement en rond, et c'est au bout d'une de ses rotations qu'il vit Duo, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, les observant. Il stoppa face à lui et murmura tout bas.

- Elle... dort.

Duo acquiesça. Ensemble, ils la replacèrent au milieu du lit et s'étendirent de chaque côté.

- Tu crois qu'on peut se rendormir ?

Heero hocha de la tête.

- Je pense que l'alerte est passée...

- La prochaine fois que je vois Fei, je crois que je vais lui exprimer mon admiration et mon respect sans limites... murmura Duo d'un ton plus léger.

Heero acquiesça et éteint la lumière.

Le reste de la nuit passa sans autre incident.

**oOo**

Au matin, Heero fut réveillé par une main se baladant sur son visage. Il n'aurait pas trouvé cela si étrange, si... si la main n'avait pas été bien trop petite pour appartenir à Duo. Ouvrant précautionneusement les yeux, il fut acceuillit par la vision très rapprochée de petites dents blanches dans une bouche souriante. Accroupie près de lui et semblant trouver un étrange intérêt à ses cheveux ébouriffés, se tenait l'enfant.

De l'autre côté du lit, Duo dormait encore, respirant doucement.

- Bonjour... dit-il à voix basse.

Un rire réjoui lui répondit, accompagné d'un :

- 'jour !

La voix aigüe fut suffisante pour réveiller l'autre garçon. Duo s'étira et se tourna vers Heero en souriant tendrement.

- Hey...

- Hey.

Séparés par la petite au milieu, ils ne pouvaient guère faire plus en guise de bonjour que se tenir la main.

A quatre pattes, la fillette se retourna et vint déposer un baiser mouillé sur la joue de Duo.

- Oui, bonjour toi aussi...

Il étouffa un baîllement et demanda :

- Quel heure il est ?

- 06 h et quart...

- Hum... il est tôt...

Il se redressa pour s'adosser à la tête du lit, et prit l'enfant sur les genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu te lèves aussi tôt, hein ?

- Gatô !

- Oh, je vois... Dans un petit instant, alors...

Lorsqu'elle fit mine de vouloir descendre du lit, il la laissa faire, mais garda un oeil sur elle tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'Heero pour s'étendre à moitié sur lui, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou du brun.

- Hum...

Heero emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Duo, les laissant aller et venir dans une caresse familière.

Ils savourèrent le moment en silence, tout en observant de leurs yeux entrouverts la fillette qui semblait vouloir s'habiller d'une chemise que le japonais avait laissé traîner la veille.

**oOo**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Heero.

Duo était absorbé depuis quelques minutes par la contemplation de l'enfant qui, dans sa chaise rehaussée de deux coussins, grignotait son biscuit comme une petite souris en laissant tomber des miettes partout.

- C'est bizarre, ses parents ont pas l'air de lui manquer, répondit distraitement Duo. Elle n'a pas dit maman ou papa, pourtant ce sont les premiers mots que prononcent les enfants…

- Gatô !

Heero lui donna un bout de banane, espérant lui faire manger un petit déjeuner équilibré. Elle rejeta le fruit et tapant dedans et le fit tomber par terre.

- Non ! veux gatô !

- En tout cas, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, il y a certains mots qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

Duo gloussa.

- Essaie le jus de fruits, ça passera peut-être mieux.

- On l'a terminé hier matin.

- Oh. Il restait pas une brique dans le cellier ?

- Hm... Heero réfléchit un instant.

- Du jus d'ananas, peut-être...

- Ah, celui que t'aime pas...

- Et que tu t'obstines à acheter.

- Moi je l'aime bien, je vais aller voir...

Il se levait de table quand soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Duo se statufia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_à suivre. _

Cette fois-ci, je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne fais pas de promesse de date pour la suite. Il y aura une suite ça c'est sûr (qui est d'ailleurs bien avancée, et si elle n'arrive pas c'est que je suis morte) mais quand, je préfère ne pas m'avancer.

Merci pour votre patience, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler dans les reviews (enfin, gentiment, pas besoin d'être vulgaire...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres... Mon malheur, c'est que ma connexion wi-fi ne marche plus. Votre bonheur, c'est que comme je ne peux pas perdre mon temps à surfer sur le net comme je le fais habituellement, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire.

Ah, et merci à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires la dernière fois, la plupart se sont montrées super compréhensives et... juste un **gros merci. **Ca m'encourage vraiment...

Voilà donc le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire que je pensais faire en OS. J'espère que la fin vous plaira autant que le début.

J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes, si certaines vous ont sauté aux yeux et que vous voulez me le faire savoir, n'hésitez pas.

Ah, et le seul avertissement que j'ai à mettre c'est : guimauve, guimauve, guimauve.

**The Gift, Partie 3.**

Debout près de l'armoire, Heero observait Duo du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier, assis sur le lit, terminait de faire leurs valises. Ses gestes cependant étaient vides de l'habituel dynamisme qui les habitait ; il semblait...distrait. Et un rare froncement de sourcils n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis un bon moment.

Le japonais n'était pas sûr des pensées qui hantaient la tête de son amant, cependant il devinait sans peine autour de qui elles s'organisaient.

Ils étaient en train de déjeûner lorsque la sonnette d'entrée avait retenti. Duo était allé ouvrir. C'était les gens du service social, accompagnés d'un policier, qui étaient arrivés pour emmener la petite.

Ils avaient alors appris qu'elle s'était apparemment accidentellement échappée de l'un des orphelinats de la ville, qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez eux. Ils l'avaient probablement déjà ramenée, à l'heure actuelle.

La fillette s'appelait EmilyJane Watson, elle avait 18 mois. C'était une enfant abandonnée à la naissance, qui avait été prise en charge par l'orphelinat alors qu'elle avait à peine quelques jours. Une histoire qui n'avait malheureusement rien d'unique.

Le policier avait pris leur déposition, et ils avaient été remerciés pour leur "acte civique".

Emily avait pleuré en partant, et Duo avait ressenti des choses bizarres dans son coeur. Des choses qui ressemblaient un peu à ce qu'il ressentait parfois lorsqu'il pensait à Heero. C'était doux, et douloureux.

**oOo**

- Duo… murmura Heero.

- …

- Il faut qu'on y aille. fit-il gentiment. On a déjà plusieurs heures de retard…

- … Je sais. Mais...

Il soupira sans terminer sa phrase. Il fit signe à Heero de le rejoindre sur le lit.

- Dis, Heero...

- Hn ?

- Tu crois qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un au bout de quelques heures à peine ?

- Je t'ai aimé à la minute où je t'ai vu, répondit Heero, dans l'un des rares accès de romantisme qui le prenait parfois.

Amusé, le châtain lui lança un regard franchement sceptique.

- Ah bon ? Il me semble pourtant que j'ai passé des mois et des mois à te courir après...

- Fallait juste que je réalise… se justifia le japonais, un sourire en coin, et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi… murmura le natté tout contre ses lèvres.

- Sûrement des bêtises.

Duo rit.

- Sûrement, oui…

Il se serra plus fort contre son amant, et entreprit de lui faire part de l'idée qui germait dans sa tête.

- Tu crois qu'on ferait de bons parents ?

Heero hésita.

- Je...

- T'as raison. On ferait sûrement des pères pitoyables. Deux hommes ensembles, absents pendant des semaines, enchaînant missions dangeureuses en missions suicidaires...

- Hn.

Duo, agité, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas tout en réfléchissant tout haut.

- Bien sûr, on aurait les moyens matériels de l'élever. L'argent c'est pas un problème. C'est plus... les soins à apporter à l'éducation d'un enfant. Ni toi ni moi on peut dire qu'on a eu une éducation... normale. On aurait sûrement du mal.

- ...

- En même temps... C'est pas qu'on soit pas bien tout les deux, hein, c'est pas ça... C'est juste... Quand on y pense, entre vieillir à deux et vieillir entouré de ses enfants et petits-enfants... Vu sous cet angle, le choix est vite fait...

- ...

- On était heureux, avant qu'elle arrive. Maintenant j'ai l'impression... Que ça sera plus jamais pareil. Je veux dire... y a comme un vide quelque part. Ca te le fait pas, à toi ?

- ...

Duo s'arrêta face à Heero.

- C'est probablement une mauvaise idée, hein ?

Heero se leva pour pouvoir regarder le jeune homme à la natte dans les yeux.

- Duo...

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander ce que je pense que tu me demandes ?

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, un air légèrement anxieux au visage. Même s'il en avait envie, c'était une décision qu'ils devaient prendre à deux. Mais le sentiment qui l'habitait à ce moment était trop fort pour qu'il l'ignore.

- Je veux avoir une famille... avec toi. Je sais qu'on l'avait jamais envisagé avant, pourquoi, j'en sais rien, mais peut-être qu'on aurait dû... Ou alors, on devrait. C'est ce que font la plupart des couples au bout d'un moment, tu sais... Bien sûr, on n'est pas exactement comme tout le monde, mais ça n'empêche rien, hein ? Ca fait plus de 10 ans qu'on est ensemble, et on a été plus qu'heureux, mais peut-être que les choses pourrait changer un peu, pour le meilleur ?

On n'est peut-être pas très doués pour être parent, mais je suis sûr que ça s'apprend, et puis...

- Duo, interrompit Heero. Tu veux...

- Oui... Oui. Je… Je sais que c'est probablement fou. On va peut-être le regretter mais...

Il lança un regard implorant au japonais.

- Je veux la garder...

Heero fixa son amant au fond des yeux.

- Ca ne sera pas rose tous les jours.

- Mais les jours où tout ira bien seront suffisants pour que ça en vaille la peine.

- On ne peut pas vraiment lui promettre une stabilité familiale.

- Mieux vaut une famille bizarre que pas de famille du tout !

- Elle redeviendra peut-être orpheline avant même d'avoir dix ans.

Duo machouilla sa lèvre inférieure et hésita brièvement.

- Une raison de plus de rester en vie.

Heero réfléchit un instant aux autres arguments qu'il pourrait donner, à part le "c'est une très mauvaise idée". Il s'imagina un instant ce que serait la vie avec un enfant avec eux. Enfin, il essaya... C'était une zone inconnue. Il repensa aux sensations qu'avait provoqué le simple fait de tenir la fillette dans ses bras. L'image d'une autre petite fille, blonde, lui vint à l'esprit et il prit sa décision.

- Très bien.

Duo s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il prit conscience de la réponse d'Heero.

- Je... Quoi ?

- C'est d'accord. On va l'adopter.

Surpris par sa capitulation rapide, Duo l'observa attentivement.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu dises oui parce que je te le demande...

Heero hocha la tête d'un air décisif.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Enfin, pas que pour ça.

- Heero...

- Je veux dire, je ne le voudrais pas si ce n'était pas avec toi...

D'une voix plus basse, il confia :

- Je veux aussi fonder une famille avec toi...

Le même désir, la même volonté brillait dans leurs yeux. Emu et quelque peu étourdi par la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre, Duo se glissa dans les bras d'Heero et l'embrassa avec passion. Quand ils se séparèrent, essouflés, il demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Heero était un homme d'action, et puisqu'ils venaient de s'arrêter sur une marche à suivre, il ne restait plus qu'à l'exécuter.

Ils dévalèrent rapidement les escaliers avant de prendre leur voiture sans se poser plus de questions.

**oOo**

L'orphelinat était un grand bâtiment plutôt terne, recouvert de neige en cette période, ce qui obligeait probablement les enfants à passer de longues heures entre quatre murs.

- C'est un endroit... triste... remarqua Duo.

Ou peut-être était-ce l'hiver qui le rendait triste ?

En tout cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux quelques mois passés dans l'orphelinat du père Maxwell. Même si cela n'avait pas été son cas, le seul voeu des autres enfants avait été de quitter l'endroit...

De trouver une famille prête à les accueillir.

Ils sonnèrent, et demandèrent à la jeune femme qui leur ouvrit une entrevue avec le responsable.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques muinutes plus tard dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Bonjour messieurs, les salua t-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, nous sommes... nous sommes les personnes qui ont trouvé l'enfant disparue, introduit Duo. Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell.

- Oh, oui, les gens qui ont ramené la petite m'ont parlé de vous. Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de notre petite Emily jusqu'à ce matin. Nous avons tous été paniqués quand nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'elle manquait à l'appel... Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu échapper à notre surveillance...

La directrice sembla s'agiter un peu.

- C'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrive, et soyez bien certains que ce sera la dernière ! Nous prenons très à coeur la sécurité des enfants...

Elle leur adressa un sourire penaud.

- En tout cas, merci infiniment. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ?

Duo hésita à peine.

- Nous voudrions... adopter Emily.

La femme sembla coupée dans son élan et les regarda, bouche bée. Puis elle se repris et, coudes sur la table, posa son menton sur ses mains. L'air grave, elle considéra en silence les deux jeunes hommes devant elle.

- Je suis... un peu surprise par votre demande, je dois le reconnaître. Emily n'est pas restée très longtemps avec vous.

- Suffisamment en ce qui nous concerne... répondit Duo.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Euh... 28 ans...

- Vous avez l'air plus jeunes, remarqua t-elle.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ils attendirent qu'elle poursuive.

- Avez-vous l'habitude de côtoyer des enfants ?

- Hum... Pas réellement. Certains de nos amis en ont, mais nous ne les voyons pas souvent, admit le jeune homme à la natte.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez vous à assumer une petite fille ?

Son regard aiguisé ne rata pas la seconde d'hésitation qu'eurent les garçons avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Permettez-moi tout de même d'émettre quelques doutes, avança t-elle.

- Si le fait que nous soyons deux hommes... commença Heero.

La femme le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Voyons, aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un détail. Pour tout vous dire, la moitié des parents qui viennent me voir avec le désir d'adopter sont des couples homosexuels. Et mon expérience m'a montré qu'ils ne font pas de plus mauvais parents qu'un couple normal... En tout cas, ils s'investissent beaucoup.

- Nous sommes prêts à nous investir aussi...

La directrice continua sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de la charge que représente un enfant ? Des sacrifices qu'il vous faudra faire ? Adopter un enfant, ce n'est pas adopter un chien ou un chat, qu'on pourra redonner à quelqu'un d'autre si on n'en veut plus ou si on ne peut plus s'en occuper. Ce n'est pas non plus un engagement de quelques années, le temps qu'il ou elle prenne son indépendance, c'est un engagement à vie. Il y a les soins à leur donner quand ils sont tout petits, ils ne peuvent pas être laisser à eux-même, il faut constamment les surveiller. Et puis, ils grandissent, leurs besoins changent, il faut être attentif à ce qu'ils font à l'école, ils posent pleins de questions, font des bêtises. Ils sont capricieux, parfois égoïstes, parfois méchants, ils demandent souvent des choses qu'on ne peut pas leur donner. Et puis vient l'adolescence, une période très difficile, où ils se montrent rebelles et sont souvent en conflit avec leurs parents. Ensuite, ils font des études, cela coûte cher, des fois ils partent loin, ils font des bêtises plus graves, et on en paie les pots cassés.

Elle s'arrêta et les fixa longuement. Duo se mordait les lèvres, il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avaient pas pris en considération.

- Est-ce que j'ai réussi à vous décourager ?

- Non.

Le jeune homme tourna son attention vers son compagnon. Etrangement, le regard d'Heero avait pris cette lueur de détermination qu'il arborait en mission. Les difficultés ne lui faisait plus peur, une fois qu'elles étaient identifiées.

Reprenant courage, Duo prit son inspiration.

- Madame, nous sommes conscients des sacrifices qu'ils nous faudra faire. Ce n'est peut-être pas une décision mûrement réfléchie, mais je peux peux vous dire que lorsque on choisit quelque chose, on va jusqu'au bout. On est jeunes et inexpérimentés, mais on a la volonté d'apprendre et de bien faire. Je sais qu'on peut donner à Emily un foyer comfortable et une vie où elle ne manquera de rien.

La femme soupira.

- Très bien. Avez vous de la famille sur qui compter en cas de problème ?

Ils songèrent à Quatre, à Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Réléna, Hilde et les autres, et répondirent oui. Qu'importe s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang ? Ils formaient seulement une famille un peu spéciale...

- Et c'est quelque chose que vous désirez tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre ? Il est très important que ce soit un désir commun...

Heero regarda Duo, saisit sa main et répondit d'une voix ferme.

- Oui.

Duo acquiesça à son tour, sans lâcher le regard de son compagnon.

La directrice se recula dans son siège et sembla prendre sa décision.

- Eh bien, bien que je trouve votre décision quelque peu hâtive, je vais engager les procédures d'adoption.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Heero tandis que Duo poussait un soupir de soulagement.

- D'ici quelques semaines, si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, vous deviendrez les heureux parents de la petite Emily Jane Watson...

A la mention de semaines, Duo se rembrunit.

- On ne peut pas l'avoir maintenant ?

- Hélas, c'est impossible.

Il essaya de nouveau.

- Mais, c'est presque Noël, et j'avais espéré...

Le regard de la femme s'adoucit.

- Je comprends votre envie de passer les fêtes avec elle. Malgré tout, la loi exige un délai entre le moment où les couples viennent me voir et celui où ils repartent avec leur enfant. Délai pendant lequel un certain nombre de démarches sont effectuées... Et vous pensez bien que je ne peux laisser un enfant à de parfaits étrangers... Une enquête devra être menée par le service social sur votre style de vie, vos fréquentations, etc.

- Que se passerait-il, intervint Heero, si... Si nous n'étions plus des étrangers ? Si quelqu'un pouvait se porter garant de notre bonne foi ?

Incertaine, elle le regarda.

- Eh bien... Tout dépend de qui, je suppose. Dans certains cas, on autorise les enfants à passer les fêtes avec leur famille éloignée, ou des amis de la famille, qui ne peuvent pas s'en occuper toute l'année. Je peux peut-être faire une exception, mais soyez conscients que ce ne serait que provisoire. Et il vous faudrait un très bon garant... A qui pensez-vous ?

Duo jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Heero, qui répondit sans sourciller :

- Réléna Peacecraft.

Les yeux de la directrice s'arrondirent.

**oOo**

Ca n'avait pas été facile. Mais en observant le visage rayonnant de Duo et la forme blottie entre ses bras, Heero se disait que ça avait valu le coup.

Réléna avait été formidable. Après à peine quelques minutes d'explications, malgré sa stupéfaction initiale, elle avait pris la situation en main et usé de son bagoût de politicienne pour convaincre la directrice. Cette dernière, qui ne manquait pas de sens pratique, avait profité d'avoir la Présidente de l'Alliance Interplanétaire en ligne pour glisser quelques suggestions pour améliorer les conditions de vie des orphelins. Réléna avait promis d'augmenter les subventions de l'Etat, et Heero pensait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas de l'argent perdu. Après cela, la directrice avait mis ses doutes de côté et entreprit de préparer les papiers pour permettre à Emily de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux.

- Comprenez bien que tout cela est exceptionnel et uniquement dû à vos relations...

Ils avaient assurés qu'ils étaient tout à fait conscient de la faveur qui leur était faîte et qu'ils étaient proprement reconnaissants.

La fillette avait ensuite été amenée au bureau, avec les quelques affaires qu'elle possédait. Heero avait eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer le sourire qu'il avait eu en la voyant courir vers eux, dès qu'elle les avait aperçu... Duo s'était baissé et l'avait attrapée en chemin, la soulevant dans les airs pour la faire brièvement tournoyer.

Ses éclats de rires ravis avait également fait sourire la directrice, qui après quelques recommandations, leur avait souhaité bonne chance.

Puis ils avaient filé chez eux, rassemblés les quelques affaires d'Emily, prit leurs valises et un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Là-bas, ils avaient eu la bonne surprise de trouver quelques manganacs venus aux nouvelles sur les ordres de Quatre et, comble du confort, son jet personnel. Cela avait sérieusement diminué le temps d'attente et les formalités d'embarquement, d'autant qu'Heero n'était pas sûr que les papiers signés à la hâte par la directrice leur donnait le droit de voyager avec un enfant dont ils n'étaient pas encore les parents.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire à leur retour. Voir leur avocat, remplir des papiers, passer des entretiens avec des psychologues... Et leur vie allait sérieusement avoir besoin d'être réorganisée. Ca n'allait pas être simple. Peut-être y aurait-il des fois où ils regretteraient leur décision prise sur un coup de tête. Ou plutôt un coup de coeur...

Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient juste passer Noël en famille, avec leur nouveau membre. Réléna avait promis de garder le silence, et Heero était impatient de voir la tête des autres lorsqu'ils arriveraient...

Assis à côté de lui, Duo entretenait une étrange conversation avec une petite fille gazouillante.

Emily ne comprenait sans doute pas tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle semblait suffisamment contente de les revoir pour qu'Heero soit convaincu que tout irait bien.

- Heero ?

La voix de Duo, pensive, le sortit de ses pensées.

- Hn ?

- Quelque chose me turlupine.

- … ?

- L'orphelinat est à plusieurs rues de chez nous. Pour y aller, faudrait presque un plan… Comment elle est arrivée devant notre porte ?

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune homme, adoucissant ses traits. Il prit la main libre du natté dans la sienne et la serra.

- Je l'ignore, Duo. Mais tu sais, il faut parfois laisser aux choses leur mystère…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fin.**

**Notes : **

Dans la toute première version de l'histoire, la directrice se trouvait être une méchante femme, homophobe et n'aimant pas les militaires. Heero et Duo parlait alors de kidnapper la petite et de partir très loin... Malheureusement, je ne trouvais pas de fin plus heureuse que ça, alors j'ai changé...

Si quelques éléments vous paraissent peu vraisemblables (comment diable une enfant en bas âge a t-elle pu attérir juste devant chez eux ? un beau discours et ça y est, ils peuvent repartir avec elle ?...) et bien vous devez savoir que j'ai commencé cette fic en période de Noël... On devait y retrouver l'atmosphère "à noël, des choses étranges arrivent, des miracles se produisent..." Et donc ici, le père Noël, ou le destin, la providence, ce que vous voulez, a mis cette petite fille sur le chemin de nos deux héros pour leur montrer une voie qu'ils n'auraient peut-être jamais considéré prendre sans un petit coup de pouce...

Sinon, j'ai eu cette idée en babysittant ma petite voisine, qui est vraiment adorable. Par contre, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à prendre soin d'un enfant en bas âge, donc j'espère ne pas avoir mis d'aberrations dans les détails de la prise en charge de nos nouveaux papas...

Voilà, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

PS : j'ai commencé un court épilogue...


End file.
